


you’re going to die in your best friend’s arms

by micahgranados



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, mostly bc everyone else you know is?, tw for wishing you were dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahgranados/pseuds/micahgranados
Summary: they’re all dead, and sammy should be too.where sammy realises that only he and cody are left, and that he needs to stop running.
Kudos: 4





	you’re going to die in your best friend’s arms

“hey.”

cody’s voice makes sammy jump. he turns to his cousin, who’s standing on the steps leading out the back door with a glass of lemonade in his hand.

“hey.” sammy clears his throat and shuffles to the right slightly to make space.

silently passing him the drink, cody joins him by sebastian’s grave and they share a quiet moment. seb was always so  _good_. he always tried to do the right thing and he thought things through, which is something sammy’s always struggled with. even though he absolutely hated all the possession and the zombies and the witches and the vampires, seb always stuck it out. he always wanted to be there for them.

“it doesn’t seem real,” cody mutters beside him.

“no,” sammy agrees. seb had just always been so present, whether it was just a joke when you were sad or getting a drink at the strangerville bar with you. seb was good; he always made the right choice so effortlessly. sammy’s always envied that about him.

cody laughs. “what do you think he would do if we brought him back?”

“what, like phoenix?”

“yeah. or, like, we brought him back and then i bit him.”

sammy debates this. “i think he would take me out with his army training, then drive a wooden stake through your heart and then through his own.”

cody raises his eyebrows. “i wouldn’t blame him one bit. he never liked any of it, did he?”

“no. what do you think he did when he realised there were mermaids in sulani?”

seb’s breaking point was after zendaya was kidnapped by eve. bless his heart, he had stuck it out through being possessed; his sister being turned into a zombie; his girlfriend dying; cody being a vampire; sammy being a witch. he tried so hard but in the end it was too much. even after he decked out his room in forgotten hollow with so much garlic you could smell it from the front garden. but after zendaya was in danger, he moved in with his sister in hot, sunny sulani and took zendaya with him. and sammy doesn’t blame him one bit. he probably would’ve done the same if it weren’t for eve killing everyone in sight, and having to find the vampire cure for braylen and ethan.

“i’m surprised that wasn’t the thing that killed him.”

that’s the moment sammy realises. sebastian is dead, and so is micah and holly and summer and seigi and phoenix and fran and willow and chase and yona and valentine. they’re all dead, and he should be too. there are some nights he wishes his mum never sacrificed herself; he wishes he died for phoenix and she lived long enough to see her daughter grow up and live out her final days with her husband by her side. everyone he’s ever loved is dead when he should be. even lilith died too early. she died so he didn’t have to. it’s seb or micah that should be immortal, not sammy. what’s he ever done? he just knows how to run. run from braylen, from micah, from responsibility, from accountability; he runs to danger and his impulses because he just wants to feel something and he’s never deserved the love anyone’s given him. it should be seb. seb and his kind eyes and charming smile and always knowing exactly what to say.

sammy starts crying. cody’s never been one for affection but he takes his hand. 

“you’ve got me,” cody says quietly. his hand is cold but it probably should be if he’s undead.

sammy feels fucking pathetic standing by seb’s grave with a glass of lemonade in one hand and his cousin’s hand in the other. he feels like a little kid. it’s like when he woke up on new year’s day and lilith found his dad dead. helpless and vulnerable and unsure. what do you do with grief? it never goes away. it hollows out a hole in your heart and it stays there for so long you grow used to the heaviness. and sammy has so many holes in his heart.

sucking in a deep breath, he grips cody’s hand tighter as if he would disappear if he let go. “how do you cope?” he asks through clenched teeth.

cody’s been immortal for longer. cody’s killed mindy. cody’s responsible for sloane’s death. cody is clever and cold and calculated. cody has the answer to everything. “it’s hard,” he says slowly, “but you have to know you’re never alone.” he pauses. “don’t be afraid to grieve.”

it feels as if sammy has spent his whole life grieving. he’s always blamed it on having a big family and an even bigger heart, but he knows the real reason. he can never let go. let go of braylen; of phoenix; of cody’s hand. all his life, he has been dragging corpses behind him as he runs from one thing to the next, too afraid to let go in case he finds himself alone. 

and he knows cody has never been one for feelings but sammy stares at seb’s gravestone, tears streaming down his face. “i love you,” he says, to both his cousins. to the boys that changed his life.

“drink your lemonade,” cody replies after a pause. “your ice is going to melt.”

sammy smiles. that’s his way of saying  _i love you too_. cody may not take care of himself but he cares for the ones he loves. 

he knows that somewhere, seb says it back. a breeze flutters through the trees, and sammy imagines it as seb ruffling his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! this is just me getting emotional over seb’s death bc i literally love him & the strangerville trio so much. sammy and seb especially were so close and this is just sammy realising that immortality maybe isn’t that great and hhhhh


End file.
